


regrets (or lack thereof)

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, a whole fuck ton of bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: greeeeeeeeeeen:(eyes emoji)madohomu:JUST PUT THE EMOJI IN DON’T JUST WRITE THAT IN BRACKETSmadohomu:AMAMI WHY ARE YOU SO EXTRAgreeeeeeeeeeen:i’m not as extra as@pantspants:FUCK YOU TOOAmami asks an important question.[No spoilers.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic in this series i hate my life

_ [2:12] _

_ group chat with  _ _ moonlightsonata _ _ ,  _ _ unworthydetective _ _ ,  _ _ pinwheelqueen _ _ , and  _ _ 13 others _ _.  _

**greeeeeeeeeeen: @unworthydetective**

**unworthydetective:** Yeah?

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** why is ur handle. like that. 

**unworthydetective:** I could ask you the same question

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i am not very creative

**pants:** that's a lie and you know it

**unworthydetective:** THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT?

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** yeah lol

**unworthydetective:** AMAMI-KUN JUST PM ME NEXT TIME

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** but im Lazy

**unworthydetective:** a

**unworthydetective:** anyways

**unworthydetective:** my handle is ‘like that’ because I have the self esteem of a cicada. 

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** that is surprisingly depressing

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** though its better reasoning than ouma’s lol

**pants:** IT WAS A TYPO

**angles:** angie would like to make a formal request that all of you shut the fuck up

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** YONAGA????

**angles:** ITS TWO IN THE MORNING!!!!

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** so it is

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** wait why are the rest of you awake

**unworthydetective:** having a mental breakdown 

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** oh okay me too

**pants:** ?????? i just never go to sleep you guys are funny 

**unworthydetective:** i. I wasn't being. 

**angles:** start a new group chat!!! or something!!!!!!! angie’s phone won't stop buzzing and now she can't sleep :c

**pinwheelqueen:** you can turn off vibration in the chat settings. 

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

**pinwheelqueen:** motherfucker im an insomniac 

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** fair

**madohomu:** just watch an episode of bleach you’ll be asleep in minute. 

**pants:** THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH BLEACH

**madohomu:** entry level garbage

**pants:** it's better than one piece

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** ouma you like one piece

**pants:** NO I DONT SHUT UP

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** YOU WERE LITERALLY WATCHING IT AN HOUR AGO

**madohomu:** you disgust me

**pants:** fucking anime elitist

**madohomu:** it's called having taste

**moonlightsonata:** Shirogane-san don't be mean

**unworthydetective:** Kaede go back to sleep

**moonlightsonata:** i wiiiiiiiiiiish

**moonlightsonata:** but i didn’t finish the essay so i’m doing that now

**unworthydetective:** That’s due in eight hours.

**moonlightsonata:** Shuuichi, listen

**moonlightsonata:** i really didn’t want to do it

**pinwheelqueen:** hold the phone when did you two get on a first name basis

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** (eyes emoji)

**madohomu:** JUST PUT THE EMOJI IN DON’T JUST WRITE THAT IN BRACKETS

**madohomu:** AMAMI WHY ARE YOU SO EXTRA

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i’m not as extra as  **@pants**

**pants:** FUCK YOU TOO

**angles:** do you motherfuckers never sleep

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** no

**angles:** >:v

**pinwheelqueen: @moonlightsonata @unworthydetective** you never answered my question

**unworthydetective:** I was kind of hoping that you’d forget

**pinwheelqueen:** A TENKO NEVER FORGETS

**pants:** oooh~ chabashira-chan is an elephant!

**pinwheelqueen:** i am going to kick your ass and you are going to regret that

**pants:** HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD THE SAYING ‘AN ELEPHANT NEVER FORGETS’

**pinwheelqueen:** ...

**pinwheelqueen:** no

**moonlightsonata:** i give up someone write this thing for me

**angles:** angie might as well do it since ny’all never sleep

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** YONAGA

**angles:** WHAT????????

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** ‘n’yall’

**angles:** shut up

**angles:** how much of that essay have u written

**moonlightsonata:** the introduction

**angles:** ...and???

**moonlightsonata:** that’s it.

**unworthydetective:** KAEDE YOU HAD TWO WEEKS TO DO THIS

**moonlightsonata:** I DIDN’T WANT TO DO IT!!!!!!!!

**angles:** fuck it send angie the file 

**angles:** i hope you like obscure metaphors

**toujours:** Akamatsu-san, that is not ethical.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** TOUJOU!!!!!

**toujours:** ...Hello, Amami-san.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i missed u earlier…

**toujours:** I was called away unexpectedly, I’m very sorry. Perhaps we can meet up at a more appropriate hour?

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** okay!!!!!

**pants:** hey

**pants:** hey what the fuck

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** what

**pants:** Do I Actually Have To Say It

**madohomu:** idk i’d ship them

**unworthydetective:** They’re real people.

**madohomu:** well i mean i should hope so

**unworthydetective:** that’s.

**unworthydetective:** that’s not what i meant

**hohohoshi:** Saihara’s right. That’s gross.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** CRYPTID SPOTTED

**hohohoshi:** Shut up right now.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** real talk why are you awake

**hohohoshi:** Am I not allowed?

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** well i mean. i guess you are.

**hohohoshi:** Thank you.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** you’re…. Welcome?

**pants:** hey babe how are you feeling

**demonprincess:** I am exhausted.

**pinwheelqueen:** SDFGHKIUYTWTEYVTCLNXLBIALWQIBUS

**pinwheelqueen:** I’M SORRY WHAT

**moonlightsonata:** OH MY GOD HARUKAWA-SAN????

**madohomu:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT

**angles:** MAKI YOU HAVE SHIT TASTE IN MEN

**pinwheelqueen:** OR JUST IN GENERAL

**unworthydetective:** uh

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** OKAY YOU CAN’T FUCKING JUDGE ME IF YOU’RE DATING HARUKAWA

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** I’M PISSING THIS IS THE WORST THING IVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE

**unworthydetective:** congratulations?  

**demonprincess:** ……

**demonprincess:** I am not dating Ouma. I have better taste.

**toujours:** Momota-san is hardly ‘better taste.’

**demonprincess:** I will end your life.

**demonprincess:** Anyways. I was making a general comment as I arrived, due to the early hour and the fact that I am currently living off of coffee and spite. I had not realized that Ouma had made… that comment.

**moonlightsonata:** then… who were you talking to ouma-kun???

**pants:** nobody

**pants:** i’m single

**angles:** then

**angles:** then why

**pants:** i wanted attention is that so wrong

**flymetothemoon:** yeah kind of

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE

**flymetothemoon:** i’ve been here the whole time motherfucker

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** that’s the second time i’ve been called that tonight

**angles: @moonlightsonata** angie finished ur fucking essay

**moonlightsonata:** wait you actually did it

**angles:** yeah enjoy. Don’t do this again

**moonlightsonata:** holy shit

**toujours:** Akamatsu-san, you can’t hand that in. That’s plagiarism.

**moonlightsonata:** are you going to turn me in

**toujours:** Dramatic, but yes.

**angles:** angie will deny all involvement 

**flymetothemoon:** didn’t see anything

**unworthydetective:** ...I’m with Kaede.

**toujours:** Are any of you on my side.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i am

**toujours:** ...Thank you.

**pants:** get a room

**pinwheelqueen:** I FIGURED IT OUT

**unworthydetective:** G-Good job?

**pinwheelqueen:** TENKO KNOWS THE TRUTH

**hohohoshi:** What are you talking about?

**pinwheelqueen:** no it’s tenko’s secret

**demonprincess:** Then why did you announce it?

**pinwheelqueen:** tenko likes attention

**flymetothemoon:** that’s fair

**pants:** WAIT WHY CAN SHE ASK FOR ATTENTION AND NOT BE DEMONIZED

**pinwheelqueen:** bc ur ugly

**flymetothemoon:** SDFGHNBQWYVIDQUYIBN

**moonlightsonata:** SHOTS FIRED

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** WASTED

**angles:** tenko that’s ruthless

**pinwheelqueen:** but it’s true

**angles:** angie never said it wasn’t

**madohomu:** Wait what’s the secret

**pinwheelqueen:** hold on tenko will PM you

**madohomu:** ...oh my god

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** what is it

**madohomu:** not telling you

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** BUT I WANT TO KNOW?

 

_ private chat with  _ _ madohomu _

**madohomu:** don’t tell Chabashira-san I told you

**madohomu:** but Saihara-kun and Akamatsu-san are dating. That’s why they’re on a first name basis.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** oh i knew that.

**madohomu:** you

**madohomu:** you knew

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** well mostly by accident

**madohomu:** ….?

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** Saihara accidentally texted me instead of Akamatsu to confess his stupid crush cause our names are next to each other in his contact list

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** it was really embarrassing

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** (for him)

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** (i thought it was hilarious)

**madohomu:** that sounds like something straight out of a shoujo manga

**madohomu:** the only discrepancy is that you didn’t confess your love back

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i did lol

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** jokingly, ofc, but it was hilarious

**madohomu:** AMAZING.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** HOLD ON I HAVE IT

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** [13:04] emo detective: I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a very long time. [13:05] emo detective: I have a very big crush on you, and I can’t put that any other way. I’m so glad that you’re in my life, and I don’t know what I would do without you. [13:05] emo detective: I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same, Akamatsu-san, I just really appreciate you, and I couldn’t keep it a secret much longer. [13:06] amami: ohoHO~ wEll it’s JUsT your l~u~c~k~ caUSE i HAve a crush on y~o~u~! [13:06] emo detective: I hate you so much.

**madohomu:** oh my god

**madohomu:** that’s the worst thing i’ve ever seen in my life

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** thank you i tried

 

_ [7:38] _

_ group chat with  _ _ moonlightsonata _ _ ,  _ _ unworthydetective _ _ ,  _ _ pinwheelqueen _ _ , and  _ _ 13 others _ _.  _

**beepo:** ...What happened last night?

**69420:** THIS IS WHY U CAN NEVER SLEEP! ALWAYS DRINK FIFTEEN ENTIRE CUPS OF COFFEE BEFORE BED SO THAT YOU NEVER MISS A MINUTE OF FUN!

**beepo:** You were asleep too.

**69420:** SHUT YOUR FUCK.

**beepo:** ;-;

**flymetothemoon:** DONT MAKE KIIBO SAD YOU JERK (9’-’)9

**69420:** >:3c

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** fucking furry

**69420:** >:((((((((

**Author's Note:**

> as for Himiko, Gonta, and Korekiyo they were all sleeping as you should be at 2am
> 
> also this fic was me getting out all happy and funny things bc i'm writing an Angst Trainwreck rn


End file.
